One True Family
by sexta-taichou
Summary: Orphans Rae Ann and Axel Brooks are living without a mother nor father. But what if that could change? What if one day, their opportunity to live as a complete family comes true? Will they be able to find their so-called wwe uncle or will the past come back to prevent them from becoming a true family?
1. Orphanage

**CHAPTER ONE : Orphanage**

What's the definition of family?

Like a complete family, not just a mother or just a father but with both who loves you.

Everyday I wonder how it would feel to be one, especially after the incident.

But here I am, sitting by the window of the orphanage, watching families pass by with kids exactly my age smiling happily together.

And behind me were orphans like myself running a muck, oblivious to the sight I sought to have.

I released a sigh I was unaware of holding as I watched more families past me by.

"**Rae, are you okay?" **

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn to see my identical twin brother with a look of worried on his face.

"**Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just admiring the view outside." **

I answered back, forcing a faint smile on my face.

Before continuing on, I should tell you my name.

My name's Rae Ann Brooks and I currently live in the orphanage with my identical twin brother Axel Jack Brooks.

We weren't always orphans from the beginning, in fact we've only been here for three years after our mother died and our father left us.

I never understood why our father left us here in the orphanage after our mother passed away.

It was as though he couldn't take the burden of taking care of us and left us with better caretakers who could.

Something till this day that I can never wrap my mind around.

Falling back into reality, my brother moved to sit beside me and stared outside just as I did.

**"You want to be like that again: mom, dad, you and me walking down the street. Feeling that security and love."**

I nodded in agreement as we sat there quietly, wishing our future didn't come to this.

The more I thought about what could've been ours, the more emotional I got.

Without even realizing it, tears started falling from my face but no nose escaped my mouth.

Axel must've caught on, as he wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer to his chest.

"**Don't worry Rae, we still have each other and that's better than nothing. All we need right now is just each other. Remember what mom told us: 'No matter what, as long as we have each other nothing can tear us apart.' Besides, aren't you the oldest one here who should be telling me this?"**

I let out a small laugh at my brother's attempt to humour me.

"**Yeah, by six minutes." **

My brother flashed me a smile as we hugged each other.

Leave it to my brother to brighten my day here at the orphanage.

I honestly wouldn't know what to do without him by my side.

_* The Following Day * _

"**And here comes Stone Cold, Steve Austin, as he pulls off the Stone Cold Stunner on Kane." **

I mimicked the announcer as I held my fist by my mouth.

After the conversation yesterday with Axel, we decided it was best to look forward from this and to enjoy what we were given.

That being said, we headed to our room right after to watch our usual World Wrestling Entertainment, aka. WWE.

It's recess right now here in the orphanage so both my brother and I decided to go out in the backyard and play with our figurines of some of our favourite wrestlers: Steve Austin and Kane.

"**Jeez. I think that announcer needs to get her eyes check." **

Axel joked as he made the Kane figure reverse the attack and did a massive choke slam.

"**AHA! See I told you!"**

"**1..2..3. That's it! Our winner is Kane! Ladies and gentlemen, I can't believe the turn of events!"**

I shouted with enthusiasm as Axel held Kane with both hands and walked around the outlined ring we drew on the sand.

It may seem a bit strange how both my brother and I got our hands on two WWE toys since we live in an orphanage.

The reason behind it is that after the incident, the orphanage allowed us to bring along anything we wanted from home so we packed up every wrestling merchandise we owned.

You see, both of us grew up in a wrestling environment.

When we were four years old, our mother told us about her brother being a wrestler himself.

Sadly, I don't remember his name very well, but from that day I became an avid fan.

Although my family wasn't the wealthiest in our neighbourhood, our mother would save up money to purchase merchandise for us.

From figurines to tee-shirts, she scavenged for the money for us.

She would do anything for us.

My brother's continuous cheering of Kane broke my trance, as we decided to have another match with the toys.

However the loud clapping of our Head Master, Mrs. Reid, from the top of the steps captured our attention.

"**Alright kids, listen up! We have very exciting news for all of you. As some of you may know, World Wrestling Entertainment has an event every summer known as SummerSlam. Well, surprisingly enough, we managed to contact Mr. Vince McMahon and sure enough the entire WWE roster will be coming by here to spend a day with you all."**

Whispers, murmurs and high-fives spread across the playground.

Girls giggling about meeting certain wrestlers and boys gloating about showing their 'moves'.

I turned to my brother and sure enough, he himself was speechless of the news.

Mrs. Reid clapped once again, silencing the nose in the playground.

"**As I was saying, they will be arriving here tomorrow at 8AM. So I expect all of you to be up an hour early if you wish to see all of them. Breakfast will be served a bit earlier around 7:15AM to give you all that opportunity to dress nicely and punctual. And with that, may everyone please return back inside as we will continue on with the regular school schedule." **

She finished, opening the doors as everyone started filing back inside the building.

Me and Axel both knew that tomorrow was our only opportunity to find our uncle and hope he could rescue us from here.

"**Do you think we'll be able to find him?"**

My brother whispered as we made our way back to our seats, which happened to be right across from each other.

"**We have a whole day Axel, I'm positive we'll find him."**

I answered as our history teacher walked into the classroom.

However, I feared otherwise.

What if we didn't find him tomorrow. Will we be here until we reach eighteen?

Or will luck be on our side and we'll be able to leave this place and live with our uncle?

Too many questions of doubt started to fill my head with what was to come tomorrow.

Quickly brushing all aside, our teacher began the lesson explaining all 44 presidents of the United States.


	2. Nightmare and A Necklace

_* Flashback * _

"**You can't do shit can you? You worthless piece of crap!"**

"**Stop shouting Charlie, please. You'll wake the kids up."**

"**I don't give a flying fuck, Addie. Why did you pull that stupid stunt tonight in front of my boss! Did you not remember he was coming tonight and that this dinner was very important for us! Let alone me! This was our chance at a new start for this family and you ruined it!"**

I slowly got out of bed and crept towards the door as the shouting continued.

Once again father was angry at mother, this time for tonight.

I opened the door just wide enough for me to slip through and gently walked across the hallway near the staircase.

"**You honestly think I did this on purpose? I didn't Charlie! If I knew your boss was highly allergic to seafood, then I wouldn't have made it. Plus! You choose to tell me about his arrival last minute when I didn't get a chance to go grocery shopping. I know this meal meant a great huge deal for you and this family, but you can't put all the blame on me!"**

"**So wait, are you trying to fucking put the blame on me Addie? Stop it with the fucking innocent act, you should've known to go grocery shopping today anyways! We barely have any shit in here to feed the kids!"**

Father's voice continued to rise and the argument continued from the kitchen and into the living room.

I leaned forwards trying to get a better hearing of the conversation.

"**Well I couldn't Charlie, you know why. Because I was too busy watching our son's first basketball game that you couldn't attend to."**

Heavy steps being made in the living room meaning father must be pacing.

"**Oh! So now we're bringing up the kids into this? Really Addie, you want to play this card? Do you really want me to bring up what you've done wrong to this family? To me?"**

"**Give up that fucking bullshit innocence of yours. You say I've done wrong to this family. Who's the one that got wasted and slept with their co-workers, oh right you! Sure I was pissed and aggravated, but I forgave you. You know why, cause people make mistakes Charlie. So get over it."**

Father…cheating on mom?

I thought as hot tears fell down my face from anger.

Subconsciously kicking the staircase not realizing the mistake I've done.

"**Who's there?"**

Frozen, I sat in fear as the footsteps from the living room slowly moved towards the hallway.

"**Addie, come back here! This isn't over yet." **

A pair of heavy footsteps followed right after.

Fear rushed all over my body as the footsteps got closer and closer.

Soon the lights on the hallway flickered on

_* End Flashback *_

"**Rae, wake up! Wake up!"**

Sitting up from bed in a panic, sweating from top to bottom.

I looked around the room to see nothing but darkness, until I spotted a silhouette at my bedside.

Assuming it was the figure of my father, I screamed throwing my fists around.

"**Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I overheard your fight with mom, just don't hurt me please!"**

"**Rae calm down, it's me. It's just me."**

My brother grabbed a hold of both my hands, bringing me to his chest.

Without uttering a word, he knew it was the same nightmare again.

As Axel released my hands from his, I grabbed hold of his shirt and cried.

Making a mental note to apologize to him for waking him up and soaking his shirt.

"**What time is it?"**

I sniffed, my face buried into my brother's shirt.

"**It's 6:56AM. We should get ready soon, breakfast is at 7:30."**

I nodded as we slowly got up from my bed and headed to our respective washrooms.

Half an hour later, I returned back to our room to see Axel's bed neatly made and his luggage prepared on the side.

Locking the door for privacy, I began changing and thinking of today's plan: Hunting for our uncle.

Moments later I walked to the mirror and gave myself one final look over.

Cameo shorts, black and white converse, my golden cross with my mother's name (Addie Brooks) engraved on the back, my CM Punk Hardcore tee, and my studded belt.

Quickly packing everything into my luggage, I placed it beside my brother's and headed out the door towards the cafeteria.

As I reached the cafeteria, I spotted my brother sitting on an empty table, eating a plate of food.

Taking a seat across from him, I see a plate for myself.

Thanking him, I started eating, knowing that in half an hour all the wrestlers will be here.

"**So you excited to see all of our idols today?"**

Axel asked as he pulled out his sketchpad from his backpack and started doodling.

Swallowing my pancake, I looked at him.

"**As excited as I'll ever be. I just hope that we manage to find him before the day's done."**

He nodded in agreement.

"**Did you get the forms from the office?"**

He reached into the backpack once again and pulled out at least six sheets.

"**Are your stuff packed?"**

"**Yup, everything's put away. I put my luggage by yours near the door."**

I replied taking another fork full of pancake.

"**Then I guess today we shall find our uncle and hopefully get him to adopt us."**

_* 8AM - WWE Roster Arrives *_

Every child and adult stood outside, awaiting for the first sighting of a tour bus.

My brother and I stood on top of the steps to get a better view of the road, whereas everyone else stood waiting by the gates.

"**I see it! They're here! They're here!"**

Shouted one of the girls.

This followed by countless other kids started to scream and cheer as the sight of the first tour bus comes to view.

One by one, the rest of the tour busses followed and entered the orphanage parking.

Many adults had to be security, keeping children aside as the doors slowly began to open.

Eventually wrestlers and divas exited all ten of the tour busses, wearing casual clothing rather than their signature attires.

Soon, the adults allowed the children to approach the wrestlers causing a major crowd rush.

Looking back at each other, we knew it was going to be tough getting through the wave of children.

"**I say we meet the wrestlers once the crowd settles down. For now, let's just meet the divas."**

Axel interjected, knowing fully well that the divas are out of the equation when searching for our uncle.

"**Agreed."**

We got off the steps of the building and headed towards the divas, excited to meet a few of our idols.

_* Few Hours Later *_

Seconds turned into minutes, which then became hours.

Our quest to search for our uncle became harder as we tried asking wrestlers questions but failed to get picked.

It's difficult when there's other children that are way taller than us.

Soon noon hit and we decided to take a quick lunch break, seeing that some children and wrestlers thought the same idea.

"**This is getting hopeless Rae. I mean we've been walking for four hours straight and still haven't managed to find our uncle."**

Axel sighed holding his opened apple juice box.

I shot him a small smile, and stared at my untouched apple.

"**Who have we managed to ask so far?"**

Axel pulled out a little sheet of paper and handed it to me.

Unfolding the sheet I stared at the list of wrestlers names that were either crossed out or not.

"**Kane, Triple H, Rey Mysterio, Chris Masters, Daniel Bryan…"**

I continued naming off, but still no signs of our uncle.

"**We still have a lot more wrestlers to question and only four more hours left."**

Axel mentioned finishing up his juice box.

"**I say we continue Rae. We can't give up."**

Nodding, we stood up from the steps and continued our mission.

_* 3:30PM *_

"**Now we're just getting desperate sis."**

Axel panted, leaning against the wall for support.

We have only half an hour left before the wrestlers head back to film a show tonight.

Scanning around the playground, half of the wrestlers were outside still talking to kids.

Few went inside to speak to the adults and a few went back into their tour busses to rest up.

Looking back down at my brother, who decided to sit on the ground, my fate slowly started to fade and that maybe finding our uncle wouldn't happen.

"**You're probably right, I mean look at how long we've been searching for. We should just use the remainder of the time just meeting our favorite wrestlers before they leave."**

Extending my hand, I helped my brother up and we turned and decided to call it quits for today.

"**So then who do you want to see, we only have less than twenty minutes left?"**

"**How bout we look for CM Punk, I haven't seen him all -"**

My sentence got cut short when I collided towards what felt like a brick wall.

Stumbling backwards, I could feel a slight tug on my necklace, feeling the jewellery being pulled off.

"**Rae you okay?"**

My brother yelled as he ran to my side to help me up.

"**Yeah. I'm fine."**

I rubbed my head.

"**Where's my necklace? I felt it being ripped off my neck?"**

I asked, feeling my naked neck at the absence of the jewellery.

"**I'm sorry. I thought I would be able to hold onto your arm before you fell. I didn't mean to pull this off of you sweetie."**

"**It's okay. You didn't me-"**

I paused looking up to see none other than CM Punk himself, my favourite wrestler, standing before me.

I stared him awe, as he smiled back at me approaching us with my necklace in hand.

Just as he stretched out his arm, the rays of the sun shined onto my necklace, temporarily blinding him.

Recollecting himself from the blindness, he notice something on my necklace as he continued to stare down on it.

What happened next worried me, as his expression changed from a curious look into anger as his eyes widen in surprise.

"**Where did you get this?"**

He demanded looking at both me and my brother.

"**What are you talking about, that's mine."**

I answered.

"**How? Did you two steal this from her grave or her home?" **

Punk's voice soon rose, the hair in the back of my neck slowly rising in fear.

"**Hey don't yell at my sister! We didn't steal anything!"**

Axel got up and stood in front of me, being the protective twin.

"**Then might as well explaining to me how you got a hold of Adeline's necklace?"**

He asked once more, stepping closer towards my brother.

Recollecting my thoughts at how my idol knew my mother's first name, I rose to my feet.

"**How do you know that's her real name? What do you know about Adeline?"**

Punk looked away from my brother to face me.

"**I gave this necklace to Adeline when she was eleven after an incident with our father."**

"**Our father?"**

Axel repeated confused.

"**Yes, our father. Adeline Brooks is my sister."**


	3. New Dad and Reality

_* Previously on Chapter two *_

"**Yes, our father. Adeline Brooks is my sister."**

_* Present time *_

The same exact eight words repeating over and over in my head, unable to grasp that my uncle was the straight-edge himself.

The man whom I've grown up cheering for every week: CM Punk.

As the newly information slowly sunk in, I started making connections between him and my mother.

Neither one drank since grandpa used to be an alcoholic.

They both had the same hair and eye color.

As I continued to stare into space, I wasn't aware of the scene around me.

"**Well now, are you two going to tell me how you got a hold of this. Or am I going to have to call the police for sneaking into property or grave robbery?"**

My newly founded uncle asked, his arms crossed in front of him waiting for an answer.

I snapped from my dazed and looked to my brother, who had a look of anger on his face.

From the looks of it, Axel hasn't caught on yet on what he previously said.

"**I respect you CM Punk and everything you stand for, but right now you must be out of your mind to think we would steal! You don't know us so don't even start with it!"**

My brother snapped.

Gripping his fist in anger.

Punk slowly approached us once more, trying to maintain his collective self.

Removing his gaze from my brother to me he waited once more for an answer.

Moving forwards, standing in between both my brother and my uncle I replied.

"**I got it from my mother during the funeral. It was written on her will that I, Rae Ann Brooks, will be given the necklace if she were to pass away."**

I whispered the last part, staring at the necklace that dangled in Punk's hand.

He stared at me dumbfounded.

"**Y-Y-You're Addie's children?"**

He looked at me then back to Axel.

Both of us nodded as we reminisce at the thought of our mother.

Next thing I knew, both of us were engulfed in a hug by my idol himself.

"**I thought you guys were sent to some foster home or even died in the fire."**

I could hear the slight pain in his voice as he whispered it.

"**How long have you guys been here?"**

Axel looked up to our uncle.

"**Nearly four years now. Ever since we were nine."**

"**Four years…so you guys are twelve now I'm guessing?"**

"**Almost, we're still eleven. Turning twelve in a month." **

Our uncle, still in disbelief that he found his long lost niece and nephew in an orphanage, kept staring at us.

He brought us back into another hug, mumbling 'sorry' and 'I should've went out looking for you two.'

What felt like the best hug I've had in the longest time was cut short by a cough coming behind our uncle.

We all paused and looked to see Kane sending Punk a questionable look.

"**Brooks, we're leaving in five minute. Better finish up here and say goodbye to the rest of the kids. We've got a show to do tonight, in case you've forgotten." **

He informed with his raspy voice and headed towards one of the tour busses.

Uncle then looked back at us with a sorrow look on his face.

"**I'm so sorry that we couldn't catch up sooner than I wanted to, but I have to get going. I'll come back when this tour is over to gain custody over your guy. Then we can live together and be a family."**

He reassured, as he released his hold from us.

Giving us a small smile, he turned and started walking towards the bus right after Kane.

I quickly turn to Axel and shook his arm, hinting about the papers I told him to get this morning from the office.

Not long after, his eyes flickered from the same idea and ran after Punk, with me in tow.

"**Uncle wait up!"**

He turned to look back at us.

"**Don't leave us here, please. We've been waiting for you for four years ever since mom told us about having a brother in the wrestling business. And now that we found you, we don't want to lose you again." **

My brother panted.

"**You know I would love to gain custody over you two right now, but I don't know if that's possible. It may take days, even months for the process to be completed."**

"**We have the papers though. Axel show him."**

I nudged my brother as he pulled out the sheets.

Handing the sheets to our uncle we waited as he went through each of them, reading the fine prints of each.

"**I love you guys so much, and I know I should've searched you guys better rather than believing you both perished in the fire. But, I don't know if this orphanage will allow custody just like that."**

He answered removing his eyes from the sheet.

I placed my hand on my chest, feeling as though someone ripped my heart out.

Our chance of escaping and starting a new life, that dream slowly dying out.

Suddenly I hear the sound of heels clapping on the ground, getting louder and louder.

All of us looked to see the Head Master, Mrs. Reid with a faint smile on her face.

"**I didn't mean to snoop, but you are indeed right Mr. Brooks. For most orphanages, it takes weeks for the adoption papers to be approved by the government."**

She turned to look at me and my brother, as our smile turned into frowns and lost hope.

"**However, I've done a little background check of both Rae Ann and Axel and it seems that you are their uncle. Seeing that their mother died and their father went missing, it's been said that the twins will be living with their closest relative, a living guardian. And since we've been searching for so long, and I know how long these two have been waiting for your arrival I don't think it'd be much of a problem."**

I looked back at Mrs. Reid in disbelief.

"**What are you saying Mrs. Reid?"**

I asked, hoping what I think she's been saying is correct.

"**What I'm trying to say here Rae Ann is that since Mr. Brooks is indeed blood relative of yours, adoption can be done in a matter of minutes. All I would need are some background information on him and he'll be able to take you two home as of tonight."**

She finished, as she shot us a smile.

Both me and my brother jumped up in joy and hugged her.

"**Well then, let's get those sheets signed."**

Our uncle chuckled, as he followed Mrs. Reid towards the orphanage.

"**Why don't you two go grab your stuff upstairs while I escort your uncle to my office?"**

Mrs. Reid suggested.

And in a flash, both me and Axel ran into the orphanage to grab our luggage.

Taking a hold of our luggage, we looked at our room once last time.

The room we've been staying in for nearly four years.

Now we're moving onto something better; A new life. A new chance as a family with our uncle.

Running back downstairs we waited inside Mrs. Reid's office as our soon-to-be-father finished signing the last documents needed.

With one last signature and a stamp of approval, we were now kids under the legal guardian of Phillip Jack Brooks.

After one final hug from Mrs. Reid, we made our way out of the building, and gave final hugs to our friends and teachers.

Dad escorted us onto one of the tour busses, carrying our suitcases. (we only had two small ones with barely anything in them)

My brother entered the bus, followed by me.

Stepping onto the first two steps, I looked back at the orphanage one last time, the realization sinking in that we were finally leaving the place to be a family.

"**Excited to be leaving here for once?"**

My new dad asked as he walked behind me, carrying the suitcases.

Looking at him I nodded, with a smile on my face.

Climbing inside the bus, I took a seat next to Axel by the window facing the orphanage.

Eventually the bus started to move and Axel followed our dad with our suitcases into the back where the bunks were.

Once the orphanage was completely out of sight, I sighed and stood up heading to the back where my dad and brother disappeared to.

Not even a second later, I was then met face to face with another walking wall.

Lightly shaking my head from the impact, I was swooped up by a pair of giant muscular hands.

They belonged to The Game, Triple H.

"**Uh, hi there? Are you related to Rey Mysterio? You're awfully petit."**

He tilted his head in confusion.

"**Guys, I think one of the kids from the orphanage snuck into the bus. We should head back before they start panicking. Don't worry little girl, we'll take you back home."**

He smiled at me.

Dad soon emerged from the back, alongside with Axel.

"**Oh hey Hunter. I see you've met my niece/daughter Rae."**

"**Your daughter…"**

Hunter repeated confused.

"**When did you bring your child along, Punk. I didn't even know you were married."**

Looking at dad, his cheeks tainted pink a bit in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

"**Er well, she isn't really my daughter. She's my sister's daughter, but I adopted both her and her brother back at the orphanage not too long ago. So legally, they're my kids now. This here is Axel Jack Brooks."**

He pointed at my brother beside him.

"**And the one you're holding is Rae Ann Brooks."**

He pointed to me.

Making an 'o-shape' with his mouth, Hunter gently brought me back down to the ground before bending down my level.

"**Now that you mention it Phil, you and her both share some common features."**

I looked up at my dad and gave him a small smile.

Triple H, or Hunter as he wanted us to call him, left minutes later after receiving a phone call from his wife, Stephanie, leaving us three by the dining table.

Sharing our interests with our new dad and him telling us stories of his tours, before we knew it a sign reading Rosemont, Illinois came into view.

"**Well kids, here we are."**

Our dad said, as both me and Axel stuck our heads out to look at the arena coming into view.

Giving each other a huge smile on our face, we both knew that this was no dream and that our new life was just about to begin.


End file.
